Waiting on The Ninja World to Change
by mewantpancake
Summary: Gaara X Sakura fluff John Mayer version! Why can't the world just change for them? W


Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Naruto XD I'm not even a guy! XD

This takes place after Gaara is hanging on the tree. X3

**EDIT: Sakura says stop acting, not asking even though you can sorta tell, i changed it :D**

_Lyrics_

Everything else

_Me and all my friends_

_ We're all misunderstood _

_They say we stand for nothing _

_and There's no way we ever could_

"I love myself and only myself," Gaara said to Sakura.

Laughing lightly, Sakura said, "Oh stop acting all misunderstood, you can't only love yourself, that is so self centered. You have to love something,"

"There's no way I ever could," he said, "And even if I did, no one could love me back."

"Well, I think you're pretty special,"

"Really?"

"Not everyone I know can control sand and has pretty red hair."

Fingering it he said, "You really think it's pretty?" She nodded.

Blushing he said, "I think your hair is pretty too,"

Sakura lightly kissed him on the cheek. After she drew away, he turned to his right and cupped her chin in his hand. He lifted his head and then kissed her on the lips sweetly as she closed her eyes.

_Now we see everything that's going wrong_

_ With the world and those who lead it_

_ We just feel like we don't have the means _

_To rise above and beat it_

As they broke apart, Gaara said, "Sakura, I love you so much, I know that now, but we can't be together. The kazekage is planning on an attack on the Hidden Leaf Village and even when we reach a truce, if anything goes wrong we will be expected to fight against each other. This wouldn't work,"

"Can't we do something?" Sakura asked, but even as she said it she knew that they could do nothing.

_So we keep waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change _

_We keep on waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change_

"So what can we do?" Sakura asked.

"All we can do is wait for the world to change I guess," Gaara said.

"I'll wait forever if I have to," she said as she held his hand in hers.

"Me too," he said as he tighten their grip.

_It's hard to beat the system _

_When we're standing at a distance _

_So we keep waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change  
_

The Exams were over and Gaara and Sakura were separated. Their countries are still at war.

"What can we do? We couldn't change the world together, how can we do it apart?" Sakura said to no one.

_Now if we had the power _

_To bring our neighbors home from war_

_ They would have never missed a Christmas _

_No more ribbons on their door _

_And when you trust your television_

_ What you get is what you got _

_Cause when they own the information, oh _

_They can bend it all they want_

"Hey Anko, is Kakashi-sensei still fighting at the borderline?" Sakura said as she climbed the stairs up to her apartment.

"Yeah, Sakura. Well, since I'm all alone, why don't you join me for Christmas dinner?" Anko said as she opened a door with a ribbon on it.

Okay Anko, see you then!" Sakura said as she entered her apartment. She jumped on her sofa and turned on the TV.

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, lovers?" the TV anchor said.

Laughing and turning off the TV, Sakura went to go call Gaara and tell him the news.

Chuckling, Gaara told Sakura, "This is why you should stop watching TV,"

"Well you need to get off fan fiction!" she said.

_ That's why we're waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change _

_We keep on waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change_

"I miss you," she said.

"Me too,"

"HOw much longer do we have to wait?"

"Until the world changes honey, until the world changes,"

_It's not that we don't care, _

_We just know that the fight ain't fair _

_So we keep on waiting_

_ Waiting on the world to change_

"RAWR!!" Sakura said.

"I know it's not fair Sakura, but all we can do is wait," he said.

_And we're still waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change_

_ We keep on waiting waiting on the world to change _

_One day our generation _

_Is gonna rule the population _

_So we keep on waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change_

**3 years later….**

"Hey Forehead!! Guess what! Gaara's kazekage and he's coming to our village!" Ino shouted.

"No way!" Sakura said.

"Way," someone said behind her.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked as Gaara smiled.

"Now we can be together, cause I'm going to change the world for us," he said.

"Really!"

"Really," he said as Gaara hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head as Ino went to go gossip with Hinata about Sakura and Gaara.

_We keep on waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change_

"Yay!! No more waiting!" she said.

Gaara laughed and said "I guess our waiting paid off then,"

"You can say that again,"

"I guess our waiting paid off then," he whispered in her ear. She wrinkled her nose as his breath tickled her ear. He spun her around and kissed her.

"We're here with the kazekage and his lover, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchida's ex-lover !" the TV anchor said.

"Now they chose to be right!" Gaara said as his sand transported them to a park bench.

"So kazekage, how about you and Sasuke Uchida's ex-lover go eat some sushi?" Sakura said.

Gaara growled.

"Possessive much?"

"Very,"

"That's so hot," Sakura said as she snuggled into his shoulder. Gaara smiled and transported them to a sushi place using his uber cool sand.

Me: Gaara's so lazy in this story that he just uses his sand XDDDD.

Gaara: I'm not lazy, I'm just creative

Sakura: Aww I love you so much lazyness and all XD

Me: Review!!


End file.
